


Joy Enough

by sewn



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [2]
Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: Druid Apprentice Mareth, F/M, Master & Apprentice, Masturbation, Other, Pre-Het, Sex Magic, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/pseuds/sewn
Summary: It is an essential part of any young Druid’s schooling to receive instruction in the art of self-pleasure from a Druid Master......but when you’re a grown-ass woman and your Master is your celibate dad, it’s a little unclear who’s teaching  who.





	Joy Enough

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "exhibition/exposure" on my Season of Kink bingo card.

Mareth is not sure if she’s reading this right.

”Allanon,” she calls. Her father is in the next room cleaning their weapons while she’s studying.

“I don’t think I’ve translated this correctly,” she says once he’s looking over her shoulder. “Does this really mean, well, ‘take his penis in his hand.’”

Her dad makes a sound like a cough and a groan at once.

“It does.” He sits down next to her. “I don’t know if this book is necessary information –”

“Oh no,” Mareth says. “Anything that talks about druid penises is absolutely necessary.” She suppresses the will to cackle. Besides the childish glee, she’s incredibly curious now. “So this text, I gather it describes some ritual, but I don’t quite get _why_.”

Allanon sighs, then seems to steel himself.

“Back when the druids were still organized, when an apprentice reached the appropriate age, he would gain access to a certain set of powers through a ritual performed with a druid master. It involved the older druid guiding him to achieve sexual satisfaction.” He’s clearly struggling to sound neutral.

”Wait, so... as part of druid schooling, you got adult men teaching young boys how to jerk off?”

Allanon sighs deeply. ”That – that’s not really what it...” He trails off, frustrated. ”I was never schooled in Paranor, anyway,” he says stiffly.

Following that, it means that Allanon’s old master must have been the one to, uh, _guide_ him. She finds it difficult to imagine her father as a kid and – well, better not to think about that.

”Well, I suppose this is one of those traditions we can skip.” Mareth shakes her head and turns the page.

”Ah.” Allanon clears his throat. ”It’s not just customary. Without the act it’s impossible to perform any spells from this branch of magic.”

Mareth stares at him, page half-way turned. ”Really?”

”Look at the book,” he adds.

As she does, she sees the next page is empty.

Well that’s just _ridiculous_. She tells him as much. Apparently he can see the writing, but he literally cannot speak the words to her, or write them down.

”Are you _absolutely sure_ this isn’t some trick to lure –”

He closes his eyes. ”Yes, I’m sure. I tried it myself. I needed my master to complete the spell. Believe me, I would never –”

Mareth sighs. ”I guess there’s a first for everything.” She pops the first button on her shorts open.

Allanon is immediately alarmed. ”Wait – you don’t have to do this,” he says desperately.

”Why not? I can’t let something this –”, ‘stupid’ she wants to say, ”– trivial get in the way.”

”It’s not trivial.” He frowns. ”And I don’t know if we can get through this.”

”Well, what kind of requirements are there?”

”Not many. The rules state that the pupil has to follow only the instructions, they cannot speak themselves, and there has to be a... satisfactory conclusion.”

So, it’s not terribly difficult. And as a general idea, that could also be quite – Mareth pushes the thought away.

”Okay. Well, this will be uncomfortable for both of us, but I think we can manage.” She touches her shorts again. She probably doesn’t have to take them off if she spreads her legs enough. It’s not like he needs to see her.

Before she can do it, Allanon interrupts her again.

”I’m not sure that this is going to work.” He buries his face in his hands.

Mareth bites her lip. ”Hey,” she says softly, ”if this is over the line, we don’t have to do this.” She has probably assumed too much.

Allanon makes a sound into his hands. ”It’s not... not that. I would be glad to help you.” He lifts his head and clearly forces himself to look at her. ”I’m just not sure if I have the knowledge to,” he clears his throat, ”instruct you.”

”Well, it doesn’t have to be perfect, does it? Just... sufficient?”

”I don’t know if –,” he looks even more troubled, ”it will be that either.”

Mareth didn’t expect him to be this prude, though she knows he hasn’t probably had the time for many sexual relationships in recent years, and maybe not even the inclination. 

”No, I haven’t,” he says tightly, answering her thoughts.

”But you have had sex, right. I mean,” Mareth sort of gestures at herself.

”Well, yes, with y-”, his cheeks redden. ”With Pyria. But she was the only one I ever loved like that.”

Oh. So when he said ‘love,’ it also –

”Yes,” he says quickly, reading her mind again and obviously wanting not to dwell on the matter. ”Our time together was limited.”

Mareth is getting a slightly ominous feeling. ”And when you say ‘limited’ –”

”_Yes_,” he says empathically.

Oh, _oh_, okay. Mareth is suddenly filled with a little bit of guilt. She put him on the spot, and embarrassed him, when really there’s nothing to be embarrassed about.

”I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry,” she says as gently as possible. She knew Allanon had always been cautious about forming relationships, she just didn’t think it all the way through.

She is disappointed, but it’s not worth embarrassing him further. Except –

”Surely the rules don’t say we can’t practice beforehand.”

”I suppose not,” Allanon says weakly. ”If it’s outside the ritual itself.”

”Well then I’ll just,” she swallows, ”show you what I like.”

She gets up from the chair. Allanon seems to be struggling internally.

”Do you need a break? We can do this later.” Mareth tries to sound as encouracing as possible. Not that this isn’t uncomfortable for her, but his uneasiness gives her confidence. She’ll try to be a good teacher.

He shakes his head and gathers himself. ”Better sooner than later.”

They relocate to Mareth’s sparse bedroom. There’s a chair which offers an adequate view of the bed.

Mareth takes her boots and cloak off and unbuttons the rest of of her shorts. She looks at him as she works them down her legs, offering an encouraging smile.

”Right. I think this is enough.” She leaves the rest on and sits on the bed. Suddenly she feels a little nervous. The bedding is rough under her ass. ”If this gets too much, just say it and we’ll stop.”

Allanon just nods. ”Let’s start.”

Mareth lies down. She draws her knees up, spreads them, and – well, she’s shown her cunt to her dad now. Nothing weird, she tells herself. They’ve done worse things together.

She slides her hand between her legs. The situation is so bizarre, she fears she’s going to start laughing. She has masturbated in front of lovers, but this is just so different. She wonders if she can really get off.

”Alright, so, do we start with the basics, or...” Feeling a little self-conscious but powering through, she parts her labia with two fingers. The cold, dry air doesn’t feel especially good. ”Here’s the cl-”

”I’m aware,” he says tersely, then more softly, ”I know about the anatomy.” His mouth quirks. ”Inexperience doesn’t mean uninterest.”

”Right.” Mareth slips her fingers out, relieved. She lets her head fall back on the pillow. It’s probably easier if she looks at the ceiling.

She’s not wet, so she brings her fingers into her mouth before going back down. She pulls the skin back a little with her left hand so he can see her clit.

”Okay, so,” she licks her lips, ”I like this side.” She strokes the right side of her clit with the two fingers. ”More sensitive.”

”But this –” she spreads the fingers a little so she can slide them on both sides ”– is also nice.”

”Alright.” Her dad’s voice is quiet but decisive.

”I can come from touching my clit, but not always, so.” She works her hand lower. ”It’s quicker if –” she rubs at the opening into her vagina.

She clenches her pelvic muscles. She _is_ getting wet. Good. She hopes he can feel it in her thoughts. It suddenly strikes her that mind-reading could come in handy in bed. Pretty awesome, actually –

”Uh, so,” she realizes she’s paused. She dips the tips of her fingers in, pushes in until she can feel the slickness. She draws back up. ”When I’m wet, it’s better to spread it, in this position. Like this.” 

She swipes her fingers all over. Her cunt is getting a little more sensitive, lips swelling. She rubs at the outer ones. It feels good, now, and her thigh muscles tighten of their own accord. ”This,” she says breathily. ”This is nice too.”

She concentrates on getting herself properly turned on with slow motions. She can hear him breathing a little harder, and lets herself gasp in air when she has to.

”Okay, then,” she goes back to the entrance and pushes her fingers in, almost up to the knuckle, then out again. ”This isn’t that exciting, just my fingers, but if I squeeze,” she does, ”it’s better.”

She switches hands then. It’s a little clumsy with both hands between her legs, and the view must not be very instructive, but she manages and replaces right hand with left. ”So, both at the same time is the way to go.” She demonstrates, stroking her clit while rubbing inside.

”I guess that’s the essentials, but the rest is kinda hard to describe, so –” she ceases her motions for a while and slips her fingers out. ”I’ll just show you, right?” She’s not sure if she can explain how fast and hard she likes it and how long it should take.

”That’s alright.” He still sounds a little embarrassed, but his voice is rougher.

Mareth closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She starts with light little circles, then dips her fingers lower to gather some liquid. She’s still not super wet, but aroused enough that she can coat three fingers. She swipes her slick thumb over her clit.

All in all it’s not any more uncomfortable to do this in front of someone than any time before, but it’s still awkward, hearing nothing but the sound of her own flesh on flesh, and her breathing, and his. Her cheeks keep burning up and she’s not really turned on beyond the mechanics of it. Sometimes her arousal just recedes and she doesn’t want that to happen now of all times.

”Talk about something,” she says. ”About the magic, druids, weather, anything.” _I just want to hear your voice._

Allanon clears his throat. “Well.” His chair creaks a little. “Have we ever talked about the first of the druids?”

“Nope,” Mareth gasps out.

“There’s very little we know of them, and it is all knowledge passed down from druid to druid for centuries. Some of it was written down eventually, when Paranor was built, but much remains secret.”

She gets the fingers of her left hand inside her. His voice is suitably distracting, little more than a low murmur, and Mareth tries to focus on that and let her hands work instinctively.

He talks about the Ellcrys, and the first Elves, and about a human woman named Angel who was the first to breach the wall that used to separate the worlds. About her staff, and how it was passed down from druid to druid. How the Elfstones have always been connected to druids, and how this Angel helped save them and the Ellcrys.

“She sounds amazing,” Mareth mutters. She feels like she’s been rubbing herself raw, and though she’s getting more and more turned on, it’s still not quite enough.

She’d like something deeper inside her, and though she doesn't have to finger herself into an orgasm often anymore, thankfully, she’s still got the gist of it. She abandons her clit. It’s easier to get the fingers of her right hand back into herself.

Deciding two fingers will do, she crooks them, and she can barely reach the rougher spot like this, but if she lifts her hips –

She gasps, pats herself mentally on the back.

“– and the first Princess of the Elven line that you belong to –”

This part is probably a little hard to understand visually, so –

”Okay, sorry, interruption,” she huffs out, stopping the movements but keeping her fingers stuffed in. ”So you know, there’s a bit inside –”

”Yes,” he says. She can hear the leather creaking as he adjusts his position.

”So that’s good, great, frickin’ love it. It’s a little tricky with my own fingers but,” she drags her fingers out and in again a few times, ”you can tell me to do this, and then, um, read my mind now?”

She keeps the movements slow, tightens her muscles, presses hard into the spot with her fingertips, thrusts at her fingers, feels liquid bursting from under them.

”Got it?” she pants, and wow, she’s actually pretty close now.

”That’s all a little hard to describe verbally,” he says with a hoarse voice. ”But yes, I’ve got it.”

“Okay, good, so, my, uh, great-great-something-mother?”

She thinks Allanon chuckles, and something about the warmth in that sound spurs her on.

Mareth pushes her hand under her top. It’s really not great like this, but better than nothing, and she manages to reach her nipples. As she touches them, she feels her concentration slipping, and though she’d like to know more about her family, it’s all getting a little blurry.

She’s suitably close from the fingerfucking, and her wrist is complaining, so she pulls her hand out and swipes her fingers up her cunt to touch her clit again. It’s more sensitive now, and she strokes herself quick and hard.

The feeling of an orgasm closing in takes over her. She lifts her left hand to her face, pushes the crooked joint of her thumb into her mouth and bites gently, and then –

She rubs her clit once more, hard, and then she’s coming, soft moans escaping her lips. She completely loses track of what Allanon is saying as she keeps stroking herself lightly through it until her head clears.

”– and that’s how your staff was made.” Allanon’s voice is shaky.

Mareth lets her legs fall down and groans. Her muscles ache.

”And that’s that,” she says. Her voice is unsteady as well.

It’s not the best orgasm she’s had, but it’s certainly one she will always remember.

She sits up and notices there’s a wet spot under her ass. ”Another tip: use a towel,” she says lightly.

When she looks at her dad again, she sees his skin is flushed and he looks like he wants to squirm. He’s not so much uncomfortable now as apologetic as he speaks.

”Ah, thank you.”

Mareth can’t help but glance at his lap, her own cheeks blushing for sure, but his leather coat is a good shield – it’s probably for the best. She forces herself to look at his face.

”Do you think you can manage now?”

”Probably,” he says faintly, but with half a smile. ”I can’t promise it’ll feel as good to you as this did.”

A sudden fondness coming over her, Mareth can’t help but smile back.

”Well, if you need more pointers, we can always practice some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this far & are into it, [here's my tumblr for the ship](https://allanonxmareth.tumblr.com/).


End file.
